Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are widely applied in various fields of production and life. While displaying, a TFT-LCD drives pixels in the display panel by a driver circuit for display. The driver circuit of a TFT-LCD mainly includes a gate driver circuit and a data driver circuit. The data driver circuit is configured to latch input data in sequence according to timing of a clock signal and convert the latched data into analog signals and input the analog signals into data lines of the display panel. The gate driver circuit is generally implemented by shift registers that convert the clock signals into an on/off voltage and outputs them to gate lines on the display panel respectively. A gate line on the display panel is generally connected with a shift register, namely a stage of the shift registers. Scanning of pixels in the display panel line by line is implemented by making the shift registers output the on voltage in turn. This line-by-line scanning of pixels may be classified into uni-directional scanning and bi-directional scanning according to the scanning direction. At present, in mobile products, in view of improvements on production capacity and yields of the mobile products, it generally needs to implement bi-direction scanning.
As the mobile products such as mobile telephones and tablet computers are getting lighter, thinner and more refined, implementation of a narrow rim as become a development trend. For a traditional gate driver circuit, one stage of the circuit can only drive one gate line. Development of a circuit with fewer TFTs has an important significance for achieving an ultra-thin rim.
In addition, a notable problem with products of mobile telephones is a large power consumption. If power of a battery of a mobile telephone is insufficient, a common measure at present is to make the mobile telephone enter a low power consumption mode. At present, there is no further measure except for conventional measures such as shutting down the network.